Washing machines are home appliances for doing laundry by means of electric power and may be classified into swirl type washers and drum type washers.
The swirl type washer has a pulsator provided inside a rotary tub, which generates a water stream, and the swirl type washer does laundry by using the water stream. The swirl type washer is of a top loading type in which an opening is formed on the top of the main body to throw clothes into the rotary tub.
The drum type washer does laundry by lifting and dropping clothes with a lifter formed on the inner circumferential face of the rotary tub. The drum type washer is of a front loading type in which an opening is formed on a side of the main body to throw clothes into the rotary tub.
Typically, a pulsator is not applied to the drum type washer, but in some cases, may be applied to improve washing performance. In a case of using a structure of a plurality of pulleys to drive the drum and the pulsator separately, washing space of the washing machine may become smaller and rotation of the plurality of pulleys may make noise.